Spark
by GeishaKitten
Summary: Karin gives Sasuke an unexpected birthday surprise which he'll never forget. SasuKarin. One-shot


**AN:** More fun from over at Ice and Spice: the SasuKarin Fanclub over at NarutoForums. This was written by me in honor of Sasuke's birthday as we celebrated with stories, fanart, and the like. Hope you enjoy. XD

* * *

"What are you giggling about?"

Sasuke had been lying on his back staring at the stars while he spoke, but he rolled over to his side and stared at Karin, who was covering her mouth with her hand and blushing as though she had been caught in the act of something very naughty.

Of course, the two of them _had_ been in the act of something very naughty, at least by Sasuke's standards that is. They were both buck naked under the open sky, with all of nature surrounding them and a shockingly bright full moon outlining every curve and muscle of their fit bodies, so that if anyone just happened to stumble upon them, absolutely nothing would be left to the imagination.

The thought of being caught naked on a warm blanket on the dewy grass with Karin made his insides burn with a feeling somewhere in between shame and daring. Luckily for him, however, he happened to be blessed with a lover (he could never quite get used to that term) who could sense intruders from miles away; he didn't have to worry about getting caught unawares.

Karin gently pushed him down onto his back again and rested her head on his stomach, and he responded by reaching down to stroke her red hair, and then cautiously resting his hand on her smooth bottom. She didn't seem to mind so he left it there.

"You didn't answer my question." He tried to sound annoyed, but wasn't quite sure that he succeeded.

"It's a surprise," Karin answered in a wicked tone of voice, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't all of _this_ the surprise?" Sasuke sighed, going over recent events in his mind.  
Sasuke and Karin, along with their Taka teammates, had been traveling for many months now, meandering through many poor and forgotten villages, helping and being of use wherever they could. Sometimes this involved dealing with rogue ninjas and corrupt gangs and the like, but all in all it was a privilege that he would be forever grateful to Konoha's Hokage, _his dearest friend_, for allowing him to have. Somewhere in the midst of all this weary traveling, Karin got the brilliant idea to celebrate his birthday (which he had all but forgotten about) by leading him blindfolded to a particularly gorgeous, secluded spot for a night of moonlit passion, assuring him that it would be fun and exciting and she'd be able to sense if even a stray cat was watching so he didn't need to worry.

He did worry, of course. He hadn't even been sure that he had fully mastered passion of the plain-old, normal indoors variety just yet, but he wasn't going to complain of course. So he followed her lead, and at the end of it all, they had swum nude together; he had watched Karin dance under the full moon, and then they had made love for who knows how long.

Now he lay exhausted and spent, yet fully satisfied, and wondered what was possibly left for her to hide from him.

"Just give me a hint."

"Okay, I can't keep it in any longer." She looked up at him with a beaming smile, grabbing her glasses from where they had been thrown on the top corner of the blanket along with her clothes. "I'm pregnant!" She all but squealed while clapping her hands together with childlike glee.

Sasuke sat up instantly, his eyes and mouth instantly opening wide and his exhaustion slipping away immediately like yet another article of clothing to throw aside. Somehow he felt even more naked and vulnerable than he had before. "For, for how long have you been hiding this?" he stuttered.

"Since just a few minutes ago, you big silly." Karin was already resting her hands on her tight abs as though she were already envisioning the large, rounded mound it would become in a few months' time.

_Oh. My. God._ Sasuke thought, but ever the pragmatist, he hid that feeling and lay back down, closing his eyes and pretending to feel unfazed. "You shouldn't get too excited," he warned. "It's too early. Who knows what might end up happening. A lot of …pregnancies (the word felt so weird coming out of his mouth, like a ton of rocks)…don't make it past the first month." He was sure he had heard that somewhere, and cruel as it seemed he hoped that his words would quiet Karin down for a while so that he could figure out just what changes he needed to make in his life in order to accommodate a potential child.

Naturally, it didn't. Karin gave him a playful slap on the arm in response to his pessimistic words. "You're so rude, Sasuke."

She crossed her arms over her cute little breasts and pouted. "But you're wrong. This…this…

She seemed to be struggling to find the right word for what was blooming within her, not quite alive yet, but still possessing a chakra separate from her own. She continued though, unfazed.

"This spark inside of me is a strong one. It's going to make it, I just know it."

Sasuke watched in amazement as a tear rolled down her cheek and he reached to catch it before taking her in his arms as the night wind howled around them, causing them to cling even closer together in order to stay warm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking in her scent as he held her. Whatever ended up happening, he was going to be ready for it, for her sake. He had a lot to make up for, after all. "Do you have any idea whether your "spark" is a boy or a girl?

Karin smiled up at him. "I'll leave that part as a surprise."

Sasuke laughed for the first time in a very long while, knowing that once she knew for sure, she'd never be able to keep it a surprise for long.

* * *

**AN: ***giggles* they were naked throughout XD


End file.
